Halloween: Michael Myers Reborn
by slashmaster420
Summary: Michael Myers has moved on beyond his life of murder and psychosis. Out of the hospital and living on his own, Michael discovers a new joy in the form of his celebrity neighbor down the hall...


"Michael, I really think we're making a lot of progress here," said Dr. Malcolm Crowe (Bruce Willis from the Sixth Sense). "In fact, I think we're doing well enough that I can allow you to spend a little time out of the hospital as a reward."

Michael was very happy with the news. He'd grown very tired and weary trapped in the cramped hospital all these years. He could still see the images of the newspaper headlines in his head:

"MASKED KILLER SLAYS FOUR IN SUBURBAN MASSACRE"

But all of that seemed so far away from him now. He felt like a _new_ Michael Myers, one who wanted to do good in the world and make a difference.

Finally the time came. Dr. Crowe helped Michael move into a small apartment of his own. He was still under guard in case anything went wrong, but this represented a level of freedom Michael hadn't felt in a long time. He was able to do things on his own, and even the littlest things like going to rent movies or buying groceries made a huge difference.

A few weeks into his stay in his new home, Michael went to the fridge to get some milk for his bowl of Lucky Charms. Upon opening the fridge, however, Michael saw that he had run out of milk. While his expression of disappointment was not visible through his plain white Captain Kirk mask, he was suddenly overcome with sadness that he wouldn't be able to enjoy his Lucky Charms before a trip to the store.

With a sigh he went over to the closet and slipped on his jacket, staring longingly across the room to the bowl of milkless Lucky Charms that sat on his kitchen table. He tied the laces on his boots and walked to the front door. He noticed something odd when he opened the door, though. Lying on the ground in front of his door was a single Reese's peanut butter cup.

He poked his head out of the door and looked around and, even stranger, there was a whole trail of Reese's cups leading from his door down the hallway. He picked up the one that sat in front of his door and began to walk along to see where the trail led.

The final delicious peanut butter cup sat in front of a door marked "213." Michael could hear faint music playing from inside the room; someone must have been inside. Michael knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but it didn't come. He decided to knock again. After the second knock, a voice inside shouted, "OKAY, OKAY! One second."

Michael stepped back and the door opened to reveal a young black male with sunglasses, a baseball cap and long dreadlocks.

"WHAT?" the man from the room shouted as he opened the door for Michael.

"Umm… hello sir, I was just knocking on your door because I noticed this trail of Reese's peanut butter cups that led from my door to yours and I was wondering if you knew anything about it…"

A sly smile grew on the man's face.

"OKAY!" he shouted. "NAME'S LIL JON. COME ON IN, NIGGA!"

Michael hesitantly followed Lil Jon into his room, which was filled with an unfamiliar, skunk-like smell.

"SIT DOWN, BITCH! SKEET SKEET SKEET!" invited Lil Jon.

Michael took a sit in a surprisingly comfortable arm chair as Lil Jon walked over to his stereo and turned the music down. He returned with a small plastic baggie filled with some kind of green substance.

"WANNA LIGHT THIS SHIT UP, NIGGA? SKEET SKEET!"

Michael wasn't sure what he meant, but before he could respond the man was already opening up the baggie and taking some of the content out and placing it on to a small piece of paper. Rolling the substance up into a cigarette, Lil Jon pulled a lighter from his pocket, lit up the joint, and shoved it into Michael's mouth.

"THIS SOME GOOD SHIT!"

Michael choked as he breathed in the smoke. He suddenly felt very strange. It was strange but also… calm, and happy. A smile formed on Michael's face, but it was hidden underneath his mask.

"I KNOW YOU BE SMILIN UNDNEATH THEM SHITS, NIGGA!" laughed Lil Jon.

The two of them sat and smoked together for a while, laughing and sharing introductions with each other. It was one of the best times Michael had ever had, but then things suddenly took a turn he wasn't expecting.

Lil Jon got down from the chair he was sitting in and began crawling along the floor. He reached Michael and put his head on Michael's lap. He looked up at Michael, and though unable to read his expression through the mask, took a guess at how he was feeling.

"Yo, you probly ain't done none a this kinda shit before. I feel. But nigga you liked dat roach and if you cuh trust me fo a minute, I think you end up likin this too. SKEET SKEET!"

Michael wouldn't normally have let someone who was basically a stranger do something like this to him, but the strange way he felt after smoking that cigarette made him feel more relaxed and open than he typically would have. As Lil Jon slowly worked his hands up to the button on Michael's pants, Michael actually found himself actually letting out a small giggle. With his pants fully open, he was revealed in a way he'd never been before.

"Damn, nigga. This a nice dick you got. Skeet skeet," whispered Jon tenderly. Michael blushed, closing his eyes as the tip of Lil Jon's tongue ran along the shaft of his erect penis.

Lil Jon began to use more of his tongue, and Michael was enjoying his efforts greatly. His lips closed around the head of Michael's penis in a kiss, and he gently began taking more and more of it into his mouth. Michael let out several surprised moans as he felt the ecstasy of sensations he'd never before felt. Lil Jon was taking his cock all the way to the base and Michael loved every minute of it.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Lil Jon…. Oh Jon…"

"YEAHHHHHH?" Lil Jon shouted back seductively.

"Ohhhhh OHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!"

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" shouted Lil Jon as Michael's semen sprayed all over his face. His shining grill was covered by Michael's warm, milky goo.

"Oh… Jon… that was… wonderful…."

"It be my turn, bitch," Lil John whispered with animalistic intensity.

He suddenly began to yank on Michael's pants and in seconds they were shed. With his warm, strong hands, Lil Jon guided Michael into turning over; bent over the arm of the chair he had been sitting on.

Lil Jon swished around the semen in his mouth and then spit it onto Michael's fresh, virgin asshole, getting it ready for what he was about to do. His dick rock hard, he shoved it in, balls deep right from the start.

Michael let out a squeal, both of pain and pleasure, as Lil Jon began to furiously ram his ass. With each entrance the pain in his rectum was tremendous, but the pleasure of having Lil Jon so intimately inside him turned him on so greatly.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! OKAY! YEAH, BITCH!" shouted little Jon with a level of intensity only matched by the furiousness with which he was pounding Michael's asshole. "HERE IT COMES… OHHHHH…. SKEET! SKEET! SKEET!" shouted Lil Jon as he pulled his rock hard dick out of Michael's ass and sprayed his own hot goo all over Michael's pale white ass cheeks. With the last of his load spent, Jon spanked Michael's ass with a loud snap of flesh on flesh and let out one last triumphant, "YEAHHHHHHHH!"

Michael let out a deep breath, full of joy, with a smile on his face, still buried in the chair. It wasn't what he originally set out for, but Michael was definitely happy with the milk he'd gotten.


End file.
